


there'll be magic, there'll be fun

by orphan_account



Series: Strike for love and strike for fear, there's beauty and there's danger here [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, just a cute lil snippet, timeline wise this is before/during Sid's first season with the pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Sid. When your mother said you were a winter child, well - I didn’t think she meant it so literally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	there'll be magic, there'll be fun

**Author's Note:**

> i'm slowly getting back into the verse and refinding all the little quirks i had figured out about the way i want this story to go. this seems to be the busy point of my school year, so no promises on more frequent updates as of right now but i'll try my best. please enjoy!

Sidney knows that this is a bad idea.

“Sid! Look at me!”

He knows, but he did it anyway.

“Look! It feels like I’m flying, Sid!”

Sidney isn’t sorry at all.

“Hey, watch out! Don’t hit the walls!” He calls out, cupping his hands around his mouth to make sure that he’s heard over the loud laughter bouncing around between the concrete walls of the in-ground pool. Sidney is peaking over the edge, watching as Austin and Alexa skate around on the half-way filled pool that Sidney’s frozen through for them. They came running to him during the day, when both Mario and Natalie were away and had left him to baby sit, and Sidney was helpless against their puppy dog eyes, especially when the two youngest Lemieux’s gang up on him. It was game over before he even started playing.

“Sid?”

Sidney straightens up immediately, his smile quickly dropping as he spins around and comes face to face with a confused looking Mario.

“Uhm… so, welcome home,” Sidney says, wincing. He can hear Austin and Alexa behind him, still giggling. Sidney is no where near giggling, though, because he is probably in _so much trouble._

Mario just hums, peering over Sidney’s shoulder and then turning back to Sidney and raising an eyebrow. “Why is the pool frozen?”

Sidney bites his bottom lip, his mind frantically scrambling for an answer, but before he can speak Austin in hopping up the side of the pool and grinning up at the both of them.

“Dad, look! Isn’t it so cool? Sidney did it! We asked him if we could skate and he told us to come outside and he _made_ _ice_! He just did like - _woosh_ , and there it was! It was so awesome! Right, Sid?”

Austin turns to Sidney now, and Sidney is helpless against children, doubly so when it comes to the Lemieux children. So he can’t help but smile back and nod his head, refusing to look at Mario when he says. “Yeah, it was.”

It’s quiet for a second. Austin hops back down to go back to skating and Sidney is almost afraid to peek back up and look at Mario.

Then he hears the laughter.

“Oh, Sid. When your mother said you were a winter child, well - I didn’t think she meant it so _literally_ ,” Mario says, and when Sidney turns around he sees him shaking his head and smiling. Sidney’s face flames in embarrassment, but he can’t help the relieved chuckle at the fact that Mario isn’t mad at him for freezing the pool. He looks back over at Austin and Alexa, and his smile only grows when he sees them skating together, hand in hand.

Mario sees it, too, and he quiets down beside Sidney as the two of them watch the kids skate.


End file.
